


The Love I Gave Wasted on a Nice Face

by dawniekins18



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniekins18/pseuds/dawniekins18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda treated him cautiously until he couldn't be ignored anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love I Gave Wasted on a Nice Face

Cary's eyes had always followed her. Whether in interest, anger or affection. He knew where she was in the room. 

And she knew where he was. Her sweet boy.

He liked to pretend he wasn't sweet. That he had teeth and bluster. But she could see it. His vulnerability. 

She'd made mistakes in the past. She thought she wanted an equal. Someone who could push back. Make her work for control. And in seeing her boy's sweetness, she considered him... not ready. She decided she needed something harder to chew on.

Until her poor choices kept getting stuck in her throat. And she mistook strength for character.

She underestimated Cary. She undervalued his kindness, his gentle eyes. And her puppy had bite.

And she found herself...wanting for those teeth.

"You want me to what?"

"Put your hands above your head." 

They're in bed. He's sleep muddled. But responding to her gentle kisses. They've been together for awhile now. And he's been beautiful. 

She hasn't been this satisfied in a long time. 

He isn't complaining either.

He's soaking up her attention. Like a flower who has found her water and can't stop drinking. 

"Sweet boy, you know what to do".

He's more awake now. 

His wry smile flicks across his face. His hands go up.

Her boy knows how to listen. 

She reaches over his slim form and into the drawer next to the bed. 

A noise of surprise falls from his mouth. She knows he's seen the cuffs. But he doesn't move his hands.

A smile spreads across her face. 

He's perfect


End file.
